


关于超人在床上烦得要死的佐证

by Echocho



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: 跟超人上床是件辛苦的事，而Clark良好的床上礼仪并没有使之变得容易。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	关于超人在床上烦得要死的佐证

跟超人上床是件辛苦的事，而Clark良好的床上礼仪并没有使之变得容易。当Bruce躺在超人身下，一边忙着用氪星锁骨磨牙，一边寻找机会将氪星人掀翻时，他突然觉得少了点什么。

“嗯…说点什么，Clark。”

“嗯？”Clark把埋在他颈窝的脑袋抬了起来。

“对我说点什么…”

“…说…什么？”

“哦老天你不会连这都要我教你吧，童子军…就…那些糟糕的下流话…”

“糟糕的下流话…”Clark目光空茫地重复着。

“看在上帝的份上Clark！我以为你是个…嗯…该死的文字工作者！”

“嘿！那跟这根本是两码事！”

“但是我想听，说给我听嘛，Clark，”他眨了眨湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，线条锋利的嘴唇硬是抿出了个委屈的弧度。结实的大腿勾住Clark的腰蹭了蹭，“Kal？”

空气中陡增的情愫让小记者腾地红了脸，“但是…Bruce，那很…呃…没礼貌。”

“…很没，礼貌…”哥谭人干巴巴地复述了一遍，然后翻了个几乎把眼珠子转到脑袋后面去的白眼，“见了鬼的氪星礼仪！”

“呃…这并不仅仅是氪星——”

“唉算了算了，”Bruce没好气地打断了他。他抬起脚跟在小记者看似柔软的屁股上狠狠磕了一下，便嘟嘟囔囔地将脸别到一边，“…笨蛋…连句傻里傻气的情话都不会说…呆子…唔嗯…二货……”

Clark又好气又好笑地俯身一口叼住哥谭人暴露出来的圆润耳珠，“我只是觉得你不会喜欢这个主意的…”

“噢我爱死了…少自作聪明Clark，快点！”

“…好吧，如果你坚持的话，”Clark一边压低声音，一边往他耳朵里吹气，“我的哥谭月光…”

“噗…是有够傻的…嗯啊…继续。”

“我要把你【哔———】，把我的【哔——】【哔——】，直到你【哔———】，也不会停。”

“…Clark？”

“你接下来的一整周都会记得这个，当我【哔———】，而你【哔———】，明白吗？”

“啊…操，Clark！”

“噢…Bruce…想要你【哔——】，【哔——】，【哔——】。宝贝…”

“唔嗯…等、等一下…啊…”

“【哔————】？【哔——————】，【哔——————————————】。”

“……呼…嗬——”

“喜欢吗，Bruce？我的【哔——】在你【哔——】，【哔——————】…你把床单都弄脏了。”

“…慢一点啊…慢…”

“你喜欢我像这样【哔——————】，【哔——】【哔——】【哔——————】吗，甜心？”

“…别…啊嗯，别说了…”

“说你喜欢这个，说你想要这个。”

“…啊…操你的，Clark！”

“【哔——————————】，【哔———————】。【哔————————】。”

“闭嘴啊…呜…混蛋…”

“Bruce…你好棒。【哔———】，【哔—————————】。【哔———————】，【哔————————————————】。”

“不…我说停、停下来…啊操…！”

——————这是作者后面的不会写了的分界线——————

—————这是嗯嗯啊啊草草草停停停哔哔哔的小过场————

——————总之以下是事后—————

“对不起嘛…”小记者拿捏好力度按揉着某趴着不动了的暗夜生物的后腰。

“你是个混蛋…这一周都别再跟我说话了。”声音闷闷地从枕头堆里传来。

“蜜糖，月光，心肝宝贝，小甜饼干…”

“我说，闭嘴！”一个白胖的枕头以凌厉之势朝氪星人扑面而来。

“……”

“…你笑什么？”

“没什么”

“……”又一个枕头不怀好意地蠢蠢欲动。

“…好吧，你是黑暗骑士，而你喜欢那些傻兮兮的情话。”

“…滚出我的哥谭！！”

～END～


End file.
